Life of a Puppet
by scribbler-pie
Summary: Sasori becomes human again and starts feeling things towards a certain pink haired girl who he kidnappes. Meanwhile Kakashi and Naruto are on the way to rescue her. And whats this Itachi? And what is Tobi doing? Wait..no you idiot!- chapter 10!
1. Prologue

Sasori had safely transferred his beating heart to another puppet right before the sealing justsu had suppressed his chakra. Leaving his empty shell he was now hidden in one of his creations. Apparently he had fooled the feeble woman and child.

"We.. its finally over." Sakura said exhausted.

_Chah, fool._ Wasting no time he grabbed a sword and preparing to plunge it deep into the old hag…

There was a flash of movement when the girl suddenly intervened at the last moment and the blade sank beneath her pastel flesh. He was confused for only a second and quickly recovered.

"Elder Chiyo….hurry…take the antidote."

"Oho, worrying about others even with an injury like this? What a girl."

And then he saw what she was doing," She…

_While the swords still in her she's stopping the bleeding and healing herself…what a skillful one. But that won't save her now._

He thought as he tried to dislodge the weapon from her body but the girl had fiercely grabbed onto it.

"Not so fast"

Sasori stepped back releasing half of his arm with a sharp knife attached to it only mere breaths from striking once again, but was suddenly paralyzed. He couldn't move; he had fallen into a chakra-suppressing trap.

_Damnit_

Slowly stepping forward elder Chiyo laid her hands on Sasori's puppet form. A sad smile had etched across her decrepit form as she said with slow pants, "With this ninjutsu I can even give life to a puppet…"

He was still confused and couldn't grasp what she was saying.

_Life?_

Spreading her hands onto his beating heart elder Chiyo concentrated her life force into his empty frame. Soon she was becoming breathless as the life slowly drained out of her and into Sasori's puppet form. Eyes wide, Sasori stood shocked as he began to breathe air for the first time in 20 years.

Looking down at his body he saw that the small lines that had divided each individual piece of his form vanished and melted into each other, leaving fresh skin in its wake. The wind from the mouth of the cave brushed against him….and it was cold.

But as quick as his life was being restored so quickly was elder Chiyo's leaving her. "Sasori, I've waited a lifetime to fulfill this dream of mine. And finally it is complete." With those last words elder Chiyo's spirit left her body to rest with the shinobi's of the Sand….

Staring into the dull eyes of his grandma he clenched his hands as the suppressing jutsu's power faded when the hag died. Standing up he could feel his pulse pumping blood though out his body. He was human again, more alive than he ever was before. It was odd and unsettling to have all his senses come back again in a rush. It would take time to get use to. But for now he had to catch up with his idiotic partner Deidara and return to the Akatsuki.

Glancing only once at his grannies form before stepping over her. _How troublesome._

Gathering his dark cloak and ring from his former body he stopped because he had suddenly remembered the pink haired girl Sakura who had almost defeated him. She was unconscious and lay paralyzed with the poison blade he had struck her with earlier protruding form her side. He'd missed the vital point he had been aiming for so she was still alive, what was he going to do with her?

_Wait… she's a companion of that loud mouth jinchuuriki…_

Rethinking his plans Sasori stepped over the sleeping girl and pulled out the sword. Cringing for a couple seconds she lapsed back into a deep sleep. Yes this was a perfect opportunity…throwing her over his shoulders Sasori stepped out and quickly hurried toward his companion.

**A/N:** Okay sooo that's a taste of the cake is it good? Should I continue? What will happen next?


	2. Where is Sakura?

**A/N: **Still in the process of editing and updating, hang in there.

Sasori quickened his pace though the forest following the thrashed branches along the way. Deidara had definitely come this way.

_Chah leaving a bread crum trail, how foolish._

Shaking his head Sasori became irritated by his companion's carelessness and the thought of "art" and how he… destroyed it. It wasn't around long enough to enjoy. _Pff art indeed._ He thought sarcastically. _Well, if it gets the job done._

Though he didn't agree with his ideals they understood each other better than the other members of the Akatsuki. They were both artist. So they respectfully disagreed. Deidara always arguing 'Art is a bang' and ignorant people couldn't comprehend it or the just didn't have any taste. While Sasori insisted art should last forever, what good was it if it was gone in a second? But with all their differences it was obvious to both that art was the most beautiful thing of all.

That reminded him. The reason he was trailing behind was because Deidara had cheated and taken **HIS** jinchuuriki with him while he left him to fight the child and hag. _Oh he'll pay,_ his frown creasing his fresh skin.

Restless, Sasori rested on a sturdy tree branch and laid Sakura against the solid trunk.

_To think, that this kunochi almost defeated me how absurd._

It _was_ hard to imagine that the frail and bloodied girl in front of him could harness such power and perseverance in that small body. But she'd more than proven her worth to him and that she was not to be underestimated. That was why he'd taken extra care to bind her in chakra ropes just in case she awoke on the journey. He had a feeling she'd be a little more than cranky.

It was getting dark out and they would have to make camp soon. Another day or so and they'd reach head quarters. About the time the full affect of the poison would take place, killing her. But fortunately, she had already been exposed to it numerous times during their battle so its ability to be lethal had worn off as her body built a natural resistance to it. Of course her quickly concocted antidote also was a factor in all that.

It was still hard for him to believe she was able to make one in the first place. Only an extremely experienced and talented medic shinobi could accomplish a feat like that in one day. But he'd remembered overhearing that she was a student of that _slug_ sannin, that might be an explanation in part but even so, it still would have been very difficult. Somehow she had though and now here she was stuck with him.

And suddenly out of nowhere his stomach growled.

_What the hell was that?_

Confused for a couple of seconds he regained his composure and relaxed. _I need food; damn I forgot I'm human now._

Unfortunately he had no food before his "rebirth" because he needed none. What would a not-quite-a-puppet but not-quite-human do with food? Lucky for him nearby there was a stream with plenty of fish to relish his hunger.

It was amazing, flavors bursting inside of his mouth and the sweetness of the meat was delightful. _Why did I abandon all these senses again? Oh, that's right, so I would never smell the rotting flesh of the people I slaughtered to make beautiful puppets from there carcasses, and of course for a puppet master to become a puppet. That was a dream…_

After eating and getting the girl from the tree tops. He made camp and sat silently watching the flames of the fire. Every thing was so new again. Being alive.

The quiet forest was comforting and slowly he drifted off to a deep sleep. Something he hadn't known for sometime.

(-)

_The cold blade had gone right though her as she stepped in to save elder Chiyo's life._

_Looking up into the blank and empty eyes of her enemy she saw a sickening gleam of satisfaction. Falling to the ground her vision began to fail her. _

_No...Chiyo…danger….help…._

_And then the darkness consumed her into oblivion..._

Gasping for air Sakura jerked forward from the nightmare, too realize she was not in the cave watching elder Chiyo about to be murdered, but strung over the shoulder of someone. "Wha-? Whats going on? Who are you? What the hell is going on?"

Her sudden out burst didn't shock the stranger, but instead he abruptly stopped and through her none-to-gently to the side.

_Cha! What does this bastard think he's doing?_

_I'm not sure but quiet down would you my head hurts._

Sitting up from her awkward position she realized that she was tied by rope. "Hey! Answer me, who the hell _are you_?" And for the first time since she had regained consciousness a wave of nausea swept over her leaving a migraine that throbbed painfully.

Clenching her eyes shut she became aware of the dull ache through her entire body probably caused by being bound. Finally, her captor turned to face her, and a thrill of terror crept up her spine. It was Sasori of the Red Sand.

Realization hit her full on. She remembered what had happen, vaguely. But some parts where missing, like pages torn out of a book. She and elder Chiyo had stayed behind to fight the puppet master while Naruto and Kakashi chased the man with blonde hair who had Gaara...was he dead?

_Holy shit Sakura this is not good._

For once she agreed with her inner-self.

(-)

This was a problem and an annoyance all at the same time. The girl had awoken and was very LOUD. The poison must have worn off but she would probably be stiff for a while. Scrutinizing her he decided he wouldn't tell her what was going on until they had reached headquarters. He hated to keep people waiting and that would take to much time.

"Be silent, you are getting on my nerves. I will only say this once. Life can be very hard for you if you don't obey me, or it could be almost pleasant. You need only listen to me."

Nodding Sakura was still determined to find out what was going on. Next time he puts down his guard she would escape. That was the only option. She couldn't fight him in her current condition even though she was extremely strong. The poison had weakened her and undoubtedly he knew that. Well if she WAS going to escape she needed rest.

"Good"

With that he grabbed her again and continued though the trees as Sakura, overtime, drifted back to sleep wandering what had become of the bloody sandman they'd attempted to rescue. There was no way of knowing such things at the moment but she believed they would, no matter what it took. Sickly she drifted back into dreamless sleep as her thoughts clouded with unconsciousness.

(-)

Else where Deidara was hunched over searching for his missing arm before he could go back to head quarters. That was until he stumbled onto Zetsu and his subordinate _Tobi_. Who was possibly the most annoying creature he had ever met on the face of the planet. A sharp prick to the lost appendage suddenly surprised him and that's when he noticed the buffoon was poking his arm.

_Why that little runt…! Yeah_

Oblivious to the fuming artist, Tobi continued to examine the missing limb. "The cause of death was definitely by a bomb explosion...I wander if bits and pieces of him fell around here?"

"Get your hands off that you idiot!" Screamed the supposed 'deceased' Deidara as he stepped from the forest into the clearing.

"Ah! You're alive."

"Obviously dolt," catching the undeniable disappointment.

Grumpily Deidara grabbed his arm and secured it back to his body. Zetsu turned to him and questioned about what had happen to the Jinchuuriki.

"My part in that's over…yeah"

"Haha well you barely made it, eh, Deidara. You're okay aren't you?"

"Tobi...I only let things go three times...next time you say something I'll give you a death…mm."

"Most likely death by EXPLOSION."

Shaking his head Zetsu said. "That's three times."

Deidara quickly pounced on poor Tobi and began choking him with his legs. "No! Death by ASPHYXIATION...mmm."

Tobi finally broke free and jumped to safety behind Zetsu. "What's the big idea!" he said indignity. "Tobi I advise you to listen to Deidara, I will not save you if you get yourself into trouble." Frowned Zetsu, and hanging his head defeated Tobi agreed.

Glaring at the little orange face hidden behind the mysterious man finally Deidara spoke up. "Well now that that's out of the what are you doing out here anyways...yeah"

The only thing he knew about the cannibalistic man was that he looked part venus fly trap and was the only member of Akatsuki to not have a continuous partner because of his "unique" abilities. The right side of Zetsu's body and face was black in color while his left side was white. To go with this, Zetsu seems to have a split personality.

"Yeah…another member hasn't died has he?"

"No I guess not, we thought you had died so we had come to retrieve your ring."

"Exactly…" confirmed his darker half.

"Yeah...well I'm alive and I'm not giving my ring to that _thing_," directing his comment to Tobi, who had walked off a little ways and started to mess with some clay goo, poking it with a stick.

"Understood Deidara, now that we know you're not dead we should all return to base."

"Yeah…I'll meet you there."

"Tobi, its time to go you will travel with Deidara for now; I travel much faster in the shadows." Then he melted into the ground and disappeared.

_Why do I always get stuck with the imbecile..? Yeah. _He grumbled inwardly.

Sighing and extremely irritable he shouted, "TOBI!"

Stumbling over Tobi quickly straightened up. "Ye…yes Deidara-sama?"

"This is very trouble some…yeah…I don't want to here a peep out of your or _else _got it?

"Got it," smiling Tobi trailed behind Deidara into the trees at a safe distance following the loud curses directed towards 'that damn plant' and his idea of a joke.

(-)

Naruto and Kakashi had safely returned to Suna with Gaara in their care. His pulse was fading but at least he still had one. The ritual to extract his jinchuuriki had almost killed him if he hadn't been so strong willed. He'd awoken from his slumber to find the entire village relieved to have their Kazekage alive.

It had only been a couple of hours after everything had quieted down when Kakashi noticed something. Where was Sakura?

**A/N: **Sakura the damsel, who doesn't love that? Especially with a sexy crazed puppet man as a captor! And Kakashi of all people to forget things lol You'd think he'd misplace his own head if it wasn't attached to him.


	3. Head Quarters

The village hidden in the Sand, Suna, was his home. It had always been that, but now, after meeting Naruto and facing death he finally felt like he belonged somewhere and had a purpose. Before he was hated and feared by all because of what he was, and anger filled his every thought, every action, and so he destroyed and killed for his demon's bloodlust. But underneath all the murder it was really because he was unloved and didn't know who he was. So now he strived to protect and do his best to keep the village safe as the Kazekage. To show he had changed and one day hoped someone would need him.

In a way he was thankful for being kidnapped and having his inner demon taking out of him. If that hadn't happen then he wouldn't have known that the entire village _was_ needed by him, and loved him.

_Love…_

The foreign feeling drifted down and sunk into his heart that started beating fast spreading a flush of heat to his head.

The sandy wind brushed along his callused skin and over the balcony where his hands rested. The village was peaceful and overjoyed to have their Kazekage back and alive. But now he had to think about the people that had come for him in the first place. All his energy was directed towards one goal right now, bringing the Akatsuki down.

Such a task though was too great for just Suna to do alone. They would have to join arms with the village hidden in the leaves.

Taking one last glance at the burning sunset over the dunes, a ghostly moon growing brighter, Garra continued to the board meeting with the elders and members about the issues at hand.

(-)

Kakashi had quickly realized that although they had safely delivered Gaara home successfully completing their mission, they'd forgotten about Sakura and elder Chiyo.

Who had, last time he saw them, where about to engage in a life or death battle with Sasori the puppet master, a member of the Akatsuki.

_Man, Tsusande is really going to get me for this one._

It was not smart to get on that woman's bad side, what was he going to say? _Oh hey, yes we completed the mission, where's Sakura? Would ya look at that must of slipped my mind. Guess we forgot about her while we rescued Gaara. Oh, don't worry I'm sure she's fine._

Next thing you'd know he'd be flat on his back and probably brain damaged, and you could say goodbye to his books. No way was he going to let that happen.

But in all seriousness the situation was a tough one. He would have to say something about it at the meeting with Gaara, to decide on a course of action. Then he would send messengers to Konahomerough. Hopefully, Sakura and elder Chiyo were fine and on their way back now, safe and sound.

Sighing, he only wished he'd get to the meeting on time. He had a nasty habit of being late.

(-)

Kakashi had decided that he would privately speak to Gaara about Sakura instead of at the council meeting, which, unbelievably, he made it on time. Sitting down at his seat the meeting began shortly there after.

_I really need to get a watch._

Awkwardly he shuffled in his seat as Gaara stood and addressed the group.

"Elder's of the council, I think its time we discuss what I'm sure for all of you is rather difficult. But as you know there is an organization known as 'Akatsuki' with very little known about them or their where a bouts. Recently they attacked our home and kidnapped me."

His eyes scanned the crowded room with renewed strength and power captivating his audience. He had changed and no longer felt alone, it seemed he finally had the trust he deserved and needed.

"They are not only a danger to Suna but other villages as well. My proposal today council is that we form alliances with the village hidden in the leaves, Konahomerough.

There were whispers around the room but were quieted by Gaara's sharp glare. Obviously his friendship with the neighbor village did not extend begrudgingly.

"But Lord Kazekage…"

"I know we have had difficulties in the past before but have they not proved themselves by coming to our aid? Did they not rescue me from the hands of the enemy? I believe that divided we can not possibly stand against the Akatsuki, but together we can conquer anything."

Sitting down again he quietly listened as the members argued over on a course of action. Kakashi also remained silent until they had reached an agreement. They were in favor of creating a treaty together, but a temporary one, until they had defeated the terrorist group.

On that note the meeting closed and slowly everyone trickled out of the room. Kakashi stayed behind with suspicious glances trailing behind him. Gaara noticed and also stayed behind.

"Is there something you wish to ask me privately?"

"Well, yes, I'm not sure how to say this but. Though we were successful in returning you home safely it seems we accidentally…" For someone in his position this was rather embarrassing.

"…forgot Sakura and elder Chiyo."

There he'd said it, now he just had to deal with was the shock on Gaara's face. Nervously laughing he continued, "Well, now that I think about it, 'forgot' is such a harsh word. They simply haven't reported back and it's been a while. But just in case I wanted to request permission for a search and retrieve mission."

Garra frowned with confusion. _Wasn't she part of the search and rescue?_

At least that's what he'd been told and he had been curious why he wasn't received by his companions. Even that would take getting use to saying, friends…his brow a quizzical concern.

"I'm not sure why you're asking me isn't this something you should take up with the 5th ?"

"Well, it would take to much time and the longer I wait the higher the possibility they could be in danger, I can't risk that, but I don't exactly wish her to find out, um yet."

"Hm…I think I understand, so you wish to retrieve Sakura before anyone realizes she has gone missing?"

"Yes and elder Chiyo."

"But primarily Sakura since she is under your command. Will Naruto Uzamaki and team Gai be accompanying you?"

"I haven't told anyone besides you, but I assume Naruto would be joined me on the mission. As for team Gai…Sakura is part of my team and it would be irresponsible to ask team Gai. She is my responsibility and I'm ashamed that she has gone missing."

The decision wasn't really his to make but they had risked their lives for his and now it seemed he could do something to help. "Alright, I will have the supplies for you made ready as soon as possible."

Kakashi bowed gratefully, "Thank you." Turning to go he was almost at the door when Gaara said, "Good luck."

Turning from the genuine worried leader he hurried out to find the yellow headed student at the nearest ramen shop.

(-)

_God, when will I be rid of this annoying baka! It wasn't enough that my arms got blown off but _now_ I have to baby-sit._

Deidara and Tobi had only been traveling for about a day before feeling the familiar chakra of his partner. Tobi though shockingly didn't know this and as Deidara halted he ran straight into him. "Ah! Oh, gomen Deidara-sama! I didn't see you stop it was an accident." He was now standing and clumsily helping his companion up. Shaking his one good arm out of Tobi's "helpful" hands Deidara smacked him on the head.

"What the _hells_ wrong with you?"

"Ach, don't hit me anymore I said I'm sorry jeez you have such a temper."

_Temper? Oh I'll show you temper you little punk ass fool!_

Reaching for some clay in his pouch he decided against it, as much as he really wanted to blow his little friend up right now. Wasting precious clay on this idiot would not only be pointless but degrading to his art. He couldn't do that, no _wouldn't. _Ignoring the babbles spilling from Tobi; Deidara picked up the faint trail of chakra.

It was time to catch up with Sasori, at least then he wouldn't be alone in his groans.

"Tobi, I'll let it slide this time. But we can't waist any more time, lets go."

Nodding his head they took off and quickly headed towards Sasori.

(-)

Sakura was still asleep on Sasori's shoulder as he made his way through the trees. He'd discovered her to be high-spirited and extremely persistent, if not annoying in their brief battle. It seemed much easier to just drop the girl and be done with it instead of prolonging this 'plot' of his. But of course that would ruin the purpose of kidnapping her in the first place, and he wasn't one to spend energy on something unimportant.

Being alive also had its downsides he soon discovered, after his shoulder began to tighten with sore muscles. Lugging her around like this had to stop, and it seemed that it would when Deidara and someone who was unfamiliar stepped beside him from behind.

"Oh! Sasori-sama there you are!"

Looking back he saw his blonde pony tailed friend and a stranger with an orange swirled mask and one hole with a curious eye. He also saw one of Deidara's arms was missing. Raising an eyebrow in question Deidara told him what had happen and how Tobi -_the intruder_- was dumped on him.

"Serves you right, trying to take my jinchuuriki. As for, what was it Tobi? Yes hello there nice to meet you. We don't have time for unnecessary disturbances and any will _not_ be tolerated."

Tobi didn't exactly like being labeled as an 'unnecessary disturbance', but he heard the threat and decided to stay clear of the mean man a few good steps from Deidara. No one around here seemed to have a speck of humor. After the greetings Deidara finally noticed something was different with Sasori. Coming up so that they matched steps, he was shocked that his assumptions were indeed true. It appeared that Sasori the Puppet Master was no longer a puppet himself, but a human.

_How interesting...yeah._

And that wasn't the only surprise. With a confirming nod from Sasori, there was a little rustle and a flash of pink hair on his shoulder, revealing a girl. The same girl he'd left as he drew away the loud mouth jinchuuriki.

At first he thought the bundle he was carrying to be a doll that was he'd collected in battle. But that wasn't the case at all. "Sasori what's this you got…yeah…it looks to be the same child who was with that old hag. I didn't know you where like that," adding a wink to his mischievous smile.

Glaring at him Sasori stopped and pushed the girl off of his arm and into Deidara's. "I wouldn't lower myself to such a filthy child, when we reach head quarters you'll find out what I intend to do with her, but since you seem so interested why don't you carry her?" Smirking, he bounded on ahead leaving his prisoner with a very crossed partner, whom now had a frowned buried in his face.

_**Way to open your mouth now you have to lug the brat around…yeah**_

It wasn't like she was heavy, he just felt like a packaged mule, used. And he didn't like it at all. The girl was sleeping and he felt rather awkward all of a sudden. Tobi, curiously peering down at her. He was confused but then made a motion of 'ohhhhhh' and winked with his one visible eye and hurried after Sasori.

"It's not like that idiot!" Deidara shouted after him. But all he got for a response was 'of course not' dripping heavily of sarcasm. Heaving a sigh he glanced down at her. She was curled against his chest and moved slightly grasping his dark cloak. Strawberry locks framed her flawless face of pale skin. Glancing lower he noticed some very lushes looking lips…he could only imagine what they felt like…

_Damn, I'm getting hard just thinking about it. That's not cool…yeah_

Straightening up he tried very hard not to think about her at all or the little noises she was making against his chest while he too hurried through the forest.

(-)

They were there by nightfall.

All of the other members where gone doing business or tracking down one of the nine jinchuuriki, so they had the run of the place to themselves. That's how it usually was though. Most of the Akatsuki were very solitary and only gathered at meetings. The next one was in a couple of hours. Then, Sasori decided he would announce his proposal to Pein.

It was a peaceful place to be, rather dark though, with torches every few feet from each other on the walls for light. They were a shady organization so it seemed appropriate to be in darkness. He felt at home in it. Unfortunately Tobi thought other wise.

"Where's the light switch? I can't see anything in here it's like a bat cave." Stumbling around Tobi kept on hitting into things clumsily.

"That's because it is a cave retard." Deidara's temper had grown worse once he realized angrily that Zetsu had lied about going to headquarters and instead dumped the clingy Tobi on him. Now he was stuck with him.

Sasori was beginning to see why Deidara loathed Tobi. " If you don't like it you can go out side." He ordered him.

Tobi had in the short period of time that he'd known them learned that if he didn't shut up then he'd end up with a goose egg on his head and an ear full of it. So sulking he did as he was told.

Sasori was propped up against the wall glaring at Deidara. "Well? Are you just going to hold her all day or are you going to put her down, kami."

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do huh? Why did you bring her anyways you should have killed her…yeah"

"You know I've been wandering how you could carry her with one arm. Looks rather challenging." He said avoiding the question.

"Besides, now that you have one arm how are you going to do those fireworks of your so called _art_?"

It was a touchy subject but Sasori couldn't help himself. Smug he sat with his arms cross playing with some invisible strings.

"Yeah...you're a real ass whole you know that?"

"Maybe, but that gets us back to the point, go ahead and put her down over there for now."

"Alright, but what your going to do with her, it's not every day you keep one alive. Or are you going to make her into one of your puppets later on?" His partners favorite past time seemed childish and grosly morbid.

"I haven't decided yet, besides it's none of your business for now so you should stop asking."

"Yeah? I didn't know you were so protective. But you should know better than to bring a girl into a haven of men. If something happens to her don't be surprised." Laughing he wandered to his room to reattach his arm.

When he was sure he was gone Sasori gently picked Sakura up and walked to his room. It was nothing special, just four grey walls, a cot, small bathroom, dresser in the corner and closet. Walking to the bed he put her down onto it. She was still sleeping.

For the first time since his encounter he really got a look at her. Her pink hair haloed her face and she looked like she was thinking with a slight furrow of her brow. Perhaps it was a bad dream. Not that he remembered what dreams were like. But he didn't care, not like it was any of _his_ concern.

But her attire was, she would need some more clothes unless she could sew, which she probably could. Her outfit was tattered and she sported small scrapes all over her body, probably from his blades. But he knew she was a healer so those could be fixed. He felt strange as he looked down on her, but he couldn't put his finger on why. Things were getting complicated now that he had a pulse.

_A heart..._

Closing the door behind him he returned to the kitchen for some grub. There wasn't much, only a few jugs of sake and rice rolls. As long as it was edible though he didn't really care what it was. After drinking he felt slightly dizzy and his vision was unclear, his resistance to alcohol wasn't up to par.

_Definitely need to get use to this._

(-)

Outside, Tobi sat upon a large bolder thinking about his rank. He wanted to become a member but couldn't unless one person died. All the positions were currently 'occupied'.

Wait, a sudden idea struck. _If each member has to kill a jinchuuriki then if I killed one then they'd have to make me a member! Either that or kill one of them, but that seems kind of difficult..and would intefer with his plans._

Overjoyed he jumped off his rock and was about to dash inside when he thought. _What about that girl? Hmmmmmm, I heard Sasori was a puppet master and made puppets out of people, is that what he is going to do with her? No, no, that can't be it he would have already done that and he doesn't leave anyone alive...so she must be important! Ah, okay I'm sure of it now! He's going to use her for something... Yes! That's it _SHE_ is the key. Hahahahaha. _His cracked laughter not reaching his eye.

Glowing with pride Tobi shuffled inside the cave, but he would have to wait until the mean Sasori was gone. Besides he needed to gather more information to find out what Sasori intended to use her for. Deidara wouldn't be much of a problem he seemed to avoid Tobi. All right it was settled. After the meeting he would capture the girl and kill a jinchuuriki! And what better one than the nine tailed fox?

(-)

_It's finally over! Elder Chiyo we did it…_

_Wait look out behind you…_

_She stepped in the way of the blade almost immediately she could feel its sickening poison…_

_Paralyzed….helpless…._

_The last thing she saw was that crazed look in Sasori's eyes before slipping into the darkness…._

(-)

Sakura awoke from the same nightmare in the covers of a soft bead. Wait, bed? Opening her eyes all the way she flinched from the light. "Here, drink this." A cup of some herbs was offered to her, and after sniffing familiar healing agents she safely drank it wholly. Instantly her head cleared and she could think straight.

Looking up to the bearer of the cup she gasped. "Sasori!" He smiled at her stunned expression. "So you remember me do you? Good, the medicine you drank should cure any discomfort you might be feeling. You can heal your minor injuries by yourself."

"What's going on? I don't remember what happen. Why am I here, where is elder Chiyo?"

"Patience, right now you are at one of Akatsuki headquarters. You lost are battle and elder Chiyo is dead. Before you start screaming at me know I didn't kill her. She died peacefully and satisfied."

_Though he hadn't a clue why, the foolish woman._

It was too much to take in at once. So she was a prisoner and elder Chiyo was dead. Her circumstances seemed grim, but if all they wanted was information they probably wouldn't be healing her, she was being kept alive.

Breathing in deeply she glared at him receiving a chuckle. "I don't know what you're planning but I am not a traitor. I'd never betray the village or my friends!"

"Is that so? Then I better start convincing you." Stepping forward he twitched his fingers and abruptly she felt a light pull on her body. She knew enough of him in there previous battle to feel his chakra in invisible lines. "You might not know it but there are worst things than death Sakura." His voice was chilling and unemotional, no room in his eyes for mercy.

A new fear edged at her but she couldn't show any weakness. How dare he say such things to her! She was not a child or someone he could intimidate. She had proved she was much more stronger than him. Gathering her own chakra in her palms she was about to slice his invisible strings when he mechanically shoved her arms behind her in a twisted position.

He had moved so fast.

"Sakura…"

_I hate feeling so helpless, ahhh, this is so weird._

Pushing her against the bed frame his voice was cold in her ear. "I will not tolerate insubordination. Like it or not you will do as I say or…" he stopped to nip along her neck,"…else."

She was petrified with fear as her heart thumped wildly in her ears, drowning out everything else as she glared up at him with her sparkling jades. After he released her suddenly the terror was gone replaced with her pure hate. "Now I remember, your that heartless piece of wood who kills without a second thought to make puppets. Well let me tell _you_ something, you will not be able to control me and never will." She spat at him.

Anger was still boiling inside her, the feel of him pressed against her was still fresh, and the tone of his voice made her tremble. But with all his acts of dominance in the end he really was just a puppet. He could never hurt her in that sort of way.

Taking notice of her sudden smug look as she figured out his game he grinned darkly," Oh, You think I'm a puppet? Wishful thinking never gets anyone far." Standing he started taking off his cloak.

_This guy is crazy, what the hell is he doing?_

But she soon realized. The first time she saw him take off his black cover was when they had fought inside the cave. That was when she saw him for what he really was, a wooden masterpiece put together full of secret contraptions, empty of not only organs and blood but feelings as well. Now though, what she saw was very, very, different.

Instead of the polished wood and poisonous blades she'd saw before, in its place was a muscled body and very _very_ real skin. "I've changed since last time Sakura. You would be wise to be afraid."

Obviously confused and at a loss for words he continued. "I was telling you the truth, I never lie, elder Chiyo used a life-transferring technique and brought me to 'life' again. Of course in exchange the user gives up their own life."

"She…she died for you? You're lying!"

Deep down she wasn't so shocked, but the denial of her defense crumbled like he'd smashed the stars. Nothing could keep her from believing that, not when even your wishes were gone. Her eyes burned a salty grave to her newly deceased friend. The old lady was a rather isolated woman. In the short time she had known her Sakura had bonded with Chiyo, especially during their battle. It was hard to understand someone like her. But then again, she'd suffered her own painful loses.

Look where she was now…behind enemy lines and no one knew where to find her, and she was with a monster. Thinking back on what the elder medic had told her about her grandson, her captor, she could understand why she was such a hag at times. After what her flesh and blood had done to hers…it was impossibly sickening.

She couldn't stop the tears. Once they started they kept digging a sorrowful trail down her puffy cheeks.

"I hate you!"

"That can't be helped. But you should be relieved to know that I do not plan to kill you. You would serve no use to me dead. You have two hours to properly clean and heal yourself. I will come and get you when it is time." Gathering his cloak he was about to leave the room when he turned and said to her with a bored expression.

"And Sakura, don't try to escape."

After she heard him close the door her body began to shake with both uncontrolled sobs and anger. He was so calculating so dead. That would never change. But Elder Chiyo was gone, and last time she saw Gaara…she didn't even want to think about that. It was too overwhelming at the moment.

_Damn, Sakura how do you always get yourself in these kinds of situations?_

Her face was raw and she swallowed the lumps knotting her stomach. It was time to regain some control of herself and be prepared for whatever came through that door. Right now it was the only thing between her and darkness.

(-)

"How did it go Sasori…yeah?" Deidara didn't see the pinky chick in view, which was slightly disappointing.

_There hasn't been enough ass around for awhile…mhm_

As Sasori passed with barely a sideways glance Deidara folded his arms over his chest flaunting his newly attached limb. He had hoped for some recognition.

"Looks like you got your other arm back."

"You notice? It's part of a special clay I reserve for incoven-"

"You look better with one."

_And you're an old man that looks like a brat! YEAH!_

The uncomfortable silence didn't last long of course. And it's not like he didn't notice he'd avoided his question earlier.

"You never told me how you became human again Sasori, I thought you carved yourself up along time ago."

Irritated Sasori clenched his jaw and snapped his head towards his persistent companion. "I did, but that troublesome witch had other ideas. Now leave me alone, your getting annoying."

"Aw, c'mon that's hardly an explanation!"

If there was one thing Deidara wasn't, it was intelligent, if he only knew the strings he was pulling dangerously tight by pestering him.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear you talk for a week."

The large toothed grin screamed triumph as Deidara nodded his head. "Yeah…no more questions I swear."

"Alright, when you left to try and steal my jinchuuriki, yes I still haven't forgotten," He added when he saw him give a 'oh damn' look.

"I fought that girl and the old hag."

Looking expectantly at him he just glared back. "Well?"

"What?"

"That didn't tell me anything."

"I guess not, changed my mind, I hate repeating myself."

Leaving Sasori entered his 'art' studio to think about what had happen with Sakura. Leaving his partner to sulk in the shadows. He thought it went rather well. She was doing what she was told. With female emotions of course, but those could be fixed later. Though he had been a puppet for 20 years he remembered some carnal fears women had. Rape was on top of the list, hell, he'd never do that but he'd exploited anything to meet an ends.

However he hadn't considered the side effects. Like the way his blood rushed in throbbing waves through his body and down to his…If he wasn't careful he could loose control of the situation. THAT was not an option. He was the puppet master and his power linked with her fear was absolute.

Right?

If that was how every meeting between them went he couldn't wait till the next one. Pushing those thoughts aside he brought out his latest project. Looking into the familiar eyes of Elder Chiyo he chuckled.

"Looks like we're a family again…"

(-)

It wasn't like she hadn't been in dangerous situations before. She was a shinobi and by now it was second nature to her. Time seemed to slip by in her square. Boredom replaced panic after the truth sets in. It had been a good hour or two and still no visitors, what were they planning now? Absently she chewed at her lips impatiently. Sakura had no virtues at the moment.

_When's that guy going to get us? It's been FOREVER!_

_Well look who it is, I was wondering when you'd show up agai__n._

_Yah, well, that poison messed with our heads okay? After you took the herbs I started to feel better_**.**

_Right_

_I know you missed me_

_Yeah, I was devastated_

_Well obviously you can't take care of yourself, getting us captured and what not_

_No thanks to you of course_

_I told you I didn't feel good_

_I heard_

Not wanting to hear any more of her inner self argue Sakura decided to soak in the time she had alone, which wasn't long. The heavy door swung open revealing the dark figure the source of her loathing.

"It's time, follow me." It would take getting use to being ordered around for sure.

"Thanks for knocking."

Getting up she stiffly tagged behind him. There were two other companions with them. One she remembered at the cave, Deidara, and the other who she later learned to be Tobi. Together they went into a large and dark empty room. The ceiling was high and seemed very deep. There footsteps had no echo.

_Not much for interior design are they_

_It's a guy thing_

"Um, what are we doing no ones here."

Looking back at her the intensity in his eyes was frightening; effectively speaking louder than words, they said 'No talking'. So she didn't. Simple. Perhaps it was in the way a strange unknown light danced across his expressionless face. Creating a distorted and evil grin that flickered with the shadows. Or perhaps it was an unspoken fear, one that she did not want to replay, from earlier.

Then, suddenly, the source of the light, if you could call it that, starting in the center of the emptiness had spread to both the right and left, leaving opaque figures, as though they were entirely made of nothing. The one in the center from which the others had spawned spoke first in a clear voice with authority. Undoubtedly their leader.

"Everyone is here." Looking around the black as he spoke it seemed he had spotted Sakura. She had her own light her, in the dark belly of the world, a pink smudge in a pool of oil.

"Why have you brought an intruder Sasori? You know what's forbidden, you better have sensible reason for bringing her here." At this every one of the figures turned their 'faces' towards her, in unholy union.

The first to speak was the gargled and sharp voice of Kisame, "What a surprise, it's that young girl who's in love with your brother." Throwing the jab Itachi ignored it but his were the only eyes that glowed a faint red, entrancing her green gaze with a uneasy feeling.

"Of course, she is a companion of the nine-tailed Jjinchuuriki. He has feelings towards her, she is his weakness, I believe we can use her to trap and captor him." Sasori answered.

"Do you? Is there anyone her who can confirm this?"

Deidara shuffled from side to side not taking a glance at Itachi, "I am, I've seen the Jjinchuuriki and what Sasori says is true."

The calculating voice was loud and thoughtful, "I see-, use any means necessary to subdue the Jjinchuuriki, and we-"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not fucking standing right here! You think I'm going to just be used against my friends? _HELL NO_!"

It just popped out, her temperamental conscience breaking loose. Sakura couldn't control the outpour; they had no right to ignore her like this. It was still and the quiet swallowed her words as if to remind her she could do nothing about it. It was maddening.

"Sasori, you would do better to control your prisoners."

"My apologies," Sakura could feel the stares stabbing into her back making her hairs stand on end.

"I expect you not to fail, as for you Deidara. Do not try taking another Jjinchuuriki you had yours. There are no second chances."

Reminded of his lose he sighed in resignation. "I'd like to say something," Itachi's sudden vibrato startling everyone. Given a sign of approval he continued. "When the girl has outlived her usefulness to Sasori I'd like to take her."

That was unexpected. Sasori was looking sharply at Itachi and back to Pein. Obviously he did not like the idea of Itachi taking his prisoner. The mysterious leader found this curious and pressed the question.

"What purpose would she serve you Itachi?"

His answer could not hide a grin, "The girl seems to have an infatuation with my younger brother; I just want to know why."

"I don't see why not, but Sasori might. I've had enough of this child. You're dismissed."

And with that the meeting was over and the shadow figures disappeared one by one having last looked at her before they too vanished. Itachi, with his red eyes glowing lingered last until then he to was gone.

They were alone once again in the room and the silence was unbearable. Sakura could hardly breathe let alone move at the moment. What had just happened? She'd forgotten Sasuke's brother Itachi was a missing nin. And what was with him 'wanting' her after they had killed Naruto? Not like that was going to happen because she'd rather die before hurting her friends.

It hadn't occurred to her that she had spoken out of turn deliberately disobeying Sasori's order's to be silent. And maybe if she hadn't had spoken Itachi might not had been so interested!

_Fuck, we're in deep shit now why the hell did you have to open your mouth!_

_Don't you think I _know_ that!_

When she'd glanced around all three of the men were staring at her. Tobi seemed rather speechless himself not like she could actually tell what he thought. Deidara looked at her like she'd just sprouted another head, and Sasori, well Sasori looked as if he'd eaten a sour lemon. And she couldn't help but look like a schoolgirl who had cheated on a test and gotten caught.

"What are you staring at?" Trying to fake an innocent smile she laughed nervously and stepped backwards bumping into Deidara. Looking up at him, he seemed to be enjoying her fluster at how close they were.

"Yeah…you've been bad girly, looks like your gonna have to get punished…yeah."

Grabbing her by the wrists he held her tight. The way he'd said that was so kinky Sakura thought, but when she tried to get loose she couldn't, his hands were like iron. Then the strangest thing happened, she felt something _licking_ her wrists.

Gasping Sakura remembered that Deidara had mouths on his hands. "St-stop you freak!" Deidara just grinned and leaned down into her ear and said. "Yeah…well I think you taste good."

Shuddering she just continued to struggle. "As if you transvestite!"

The hand suddenly twisted and pulled her roughly closer to his face. It seemed even psycho killers were sensitive.

"Deidara there's no need to frighten her. I'm sure she knows that what she did was wrong and will never do it again." Sasori said sweetly rolling the never part out slowly.

"But then again she is dense, next time you'll have to teach her a lesson."

Although he had implied he didn't care what Deidara did to her she saw a flash of what…jealousy? But she was released and couldn't help but feel like he had felt threaten to do so. How very odd…

A little unhappily Deidara let go and grudgingly said, "Aw…and we were just getting started." Tobi had that goofy look the whole time.

"I think it's time our guest returns to her room. She has a lot to think about."

And just like that, Sasori had started to control her, not with strings, but with something else. Manipulation, Sakura was helpless to a master of it.


	4. One Rule

A/N: Yay! Sakura is freaked out hahah thanks for the reviews everyone! More Sasori creepiness :)

She was not happy. Not one bit.

Sakura lay on her cot thoroughly displeased with herself. Not only had she given in to Sasori and been humiliated in front of those strangers. But she'd also found herself in a pinch with Itachi. The way his cold eyes had sized her up with calculating red orbs…shuddering she sighed.

Sasori had given her specific instructions on what not to do, they included: Screaming for help, (it only brought unwelcome visitors) and trying to escape. Yeah like escaping was even an option with that creep around. But the former she thought she'd try out just to string him up some. Before she'd even taken a breath the door clicked and in strutted Mr. Daisy man.

Turning her back defiantly she'd promised herself that she'd stay in charge of things. "I have some bad news. I'll be leaving for a mission for three days."

_Eh?_

_Hell ya!_

Opportunity was being kind to her. She might actually have a chance of breaking the pin if he was out of the picture! Smirking and suddenly cheerful Sakura faked mock concern. "Aw, that's too bad."

His stiffened expression made it all the better, he didn't seem pleased at all. Because what she didn't know was while she'd been parted he'd been arguing for a good hour or so to make sure no one touched his puppet while he was gone. She was _his _and only his; however, no one else supported his conjectures, most didn't care and those that did had voted in favor with Itachi. He was going to kill him one day. That bastard! To come to an agreement one rule was made, if she left his room for even a second then she was all game, and if he uttered a word about the deal then the safe guard of her room was nil.

But for now the only safe place she had was her cozy little cell.

Pushing his frustration to the edge Sasori pushed Sakura down pinning her to the bed. She felt so helpless against his swiftness.

"If you don't smarten up some then I'll have to punish you, and you wouldn't want that Sakura." He whispered darkly, voice growling. Eye's wide she was now extremely nervouse, one thing she knew was a crazy psychopath was dangerous, but a crazy psychopath who just jumped on you like a monkey and was angry as hell was fucking Armageddon.

The only thing she could do in such a pressured situation was do what she did best, get pissed off. "Where the HELL were you, do you know how long I've been in here? No food no bath no _nothing_! I don't care anymore if I'm your "doll" or whatever the fuck it is you think I am. Somehow I'll break out of here."

_Go girl go! Show that dick head what's up!_

"Listen, under NO circumstances are you to leave this room or mine, while I'm gone. I'll find out if you did and when I do-" Nipping the crest of her sensitive ear as he huskily spoke. "-you'll wish you'd never been born."

_Threats to your birth again, getting a little old isn't it_

Flinching at the sadistic underlined tone she squirmed desperately to further the distance between them. "Fine, whatever, but I need food or else I'll DIE." What was she suppose to say? For now she had to endure it and keep her lips zipped.

He was hurting and

He was very close.

Loosening his death grip Sasori leaned up a little pearind down at her sprawled hair and flustered lips. Licking his lips suggestively Sakura blushed and averted her eyes.

"You know, I could fix it for you, so you wouldn't have to eat ever again." His eyes moved down to her breasts, they were bound tight but if he cut the material he was sure they'd be warm and…

_Is he suggesting that he…?_

_omgomgomgomgomg_

"You're fucking nuts!"

Exasperated he released her and sprang from the bed, running one hand through his hair sighing deeply. "You wouldn't understand, but it's very important you do not leave am I clear?" His voice was stern and hard.

"Go-got it...but why?" He relaxed a little at this savoring the image of her panicked expression when he'd pounced her. That was a soothing idea indeed.

"Just don't." He said dismissively. He quickly reach the door and was about to leave when he turned to say, "And Sakura, next time you try and defy me in front of the leader I might not save you." Then he closed the door behind him.

_Did he mean the pony tale guy?_

_Yeah you know, the guy with the mouth hands, whada freak._

"And I'm alone, again. That's lovely." Sakura rebelliously said aloud to herself. "If he thinks I'm going to stay put then he's got another thing coming. As soon as I can find a way out of this pit I'm taking it."

Pluming down again she closed her eyes with intention as she formed a plan of action.

If only she'd listened.

(-)

He stared at the door, and frowned. It was that stupid piece of wood that had kept him from proceeding with his plans. He'd love nothing else at the moment than to blast it apart and burn the damn thing, but he had his plan. He grinned mischievously, it didn't matter anymore. "Oh this is going to be fun..." Chuckling Deidara sat outside her door and knocked lightly.

"Let the hunt begin..."

A/N: Didn't anyone every tell Sakura not to open the door for strangers? *sighs*


	5. Let the Hunt Begin

**A/N:** Okay, I decided to break the super long chappie into individual chapters, so that I can post things faster and you won't go on a world wide man hunt looking for me! XD Special thanks to **THAFuzz**, **Shadow Quil**, **shadow miko** (cyber cookies really motivated me haha) **namy/dark namy** (I'm inclined to believe your the same person :P) and **RayneAForbiddenOne**. You're the people that made this possible! And others!

Enough of my silliness! Read on :D

Inspirational slammed into her like a freight train.

_That's it I've got it! Next time they come to give me food, that's when I'll do it. But it's been forever! Are they trying to starve me?_

_Well what did you expect? A hot cup of tea and cookies, yeah the fuck right_

_I'd be happy for _anything_ at this point; healing takes a lot of chakra out of you, I need it to escape if it comes to that. Besides don't act like you're not as famished as me._

_I AM you dumbass_

_NO you're the obtrusive brick to everything I've tried to do without getting in trouble! You're the bad and the ugly, the weak and th -_

_Charming and Stronger half that fights back? _

_Um, didn't you hear anything I just thought? You're so impossible._

She'd not notice the slight knocking on her exit until it pounded loudly for the fourth time. Hurriedly she jumped forward and opened the door, "It's about damn time someone got off their lazy ass to give me my foo-"

She'd been expecting to find Sasori but instead was greeted by his feminine looking buddy Deidara. Blinking she looked behind him and sighed. "Uh, did Sasori already leave? I thought he was going to give me something to eat before he left for his mission."

His lean figure took up the mass of the doorframe as he dipped his head to the side. "No, he had to go immediately, he said I should come and check up on you in case you needed something, like food."

"Well you don't have any with you."

"We really don't have anything. If you wanted something to eat you'd have to go into a nearby village, which I'm afraid is out of the question, but we have rice."

"Rice is rice I don't mind, anything sounds good now."

Smiling sympathetically he shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then, mind walking with me. You know, so I can talk to someone…yeah."

"Uh..." _Is he offering me an escape?_

"Sempai won't have to know, it can be our little secret. Besides I'm sure you're just begging to get some stretching done, with you being cooped up in here and all."

_He is! I can't believe this is going to be easy!_

_Me either…maybe a little to easy_

"I think I'll pass for now, I'm just drained from everything that's happen to me. Its not every week I get kidnapped and have my friends die…"

The small doorway had grown awkward and she shifted on her feet avoiding his gaze. Deidara's frown was hidden by the long length of yellow hair covering half his face, he didn't really care about her feelings on what they did, murder and such. But she was obviously upset, and rule number one in the shinobi word was to shield your weakness, at all costs. In case your opponent would take advantage of it and exploit you…good thing he was the one wearing black and didn't have a so-called "soul".

"…besides, I'm sure Tobi wouldn't mind striking up a conversation. He seems talkative."

Hardy har har.

"Tobi and I don't exactly get along…yeah. And I'd rather have _all _my limbs blown off before I'd ever willingly do such a thing. I mean, have you _heard_ him. He's the most god awful annoying being to walk the earth."

She had to smile at that.

"I'm not sure, I think Naruto may beat him at that one." she said with a genuine laugh.

The noise was soft and sounded out of practice. It had been awhile since she'd honestly found something worth laughing about. But for it to be as a prisoner held against her will while she talked casually with an Akatsuki member, well that only added to the realness of it. If not a little ironic.

She was slowly relaxing and now leaned against the doorframe. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all. Even after he'd, you know…licked her. And he did have this charm about him, plus he was kinda cute looking.

_Your damn right he is! I mean check that fine ass out! Sorry Sasuke but there's a new flavor in town!_

Rolling her eyes Sakura couldn't help but agree with her inner self, except for the last bit about her Sasuke. No matter what she couldn't forget him, ever. Even if she wanted to… busily thinking to herself Sakura was taken off guard a bit when Deidara asked if he could step inside.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sorry."

_Not to mention I might rape him_

_Hey, get serious. It's because he's the en-e-my. Besides they want me to help them hurt Naruto._

_There's that too_

"Oh I see, don't trust the guy with long hair huh." Deidara had given his best dejected look he could trying to look pitiful. Girls were suckers when it came to their little emotions, not like he remembered his more gentler ones. He could use it to his advantage.

"No I like it, it's just. You're trying to get me to help kill my friends and turn against my village…sets a damper on it."

"I guess so, I'm almost sorry it has to be this way Sakura, if only we could have met under different circumstances….yeah." His eyes made her nervous and she couldn't suppress the blush from painting her cheeks. Was he _flirting _with her?

"Hahaha…" It was a nervous laugh.

"Well I won't force myself in don't worry- if he could have he'd already have done it a long time ago, that's for sure- your little sanctuary is safe from devils like me." Flashing a toothy grin he started out until she'd stopped him.

"Wait, hold on-" God Sakura I can't _believe_ your going to do this! "-I'm still hungry and I guess just getting something to eat would be better than another ten minutes in this cramped room."

"I knew you'd see things my way." Chah, he had her now. Hook, line and sinker. There was no way this little kunochi was wiggling away from him this time. Not when she didn't have that bastard around to whisk her away from the big ol' bad wolf. Looks like pink piggy is on the menu for tonight, licking his chops Deidara held his smirk back and instead stepped out so she could shut the door behind her. There was a clicking sound as it locked, the only way to open it was if you had the key (and Sasori had the only one) or from the inside.

But Sakura being very watchful was suspicious of every little movement he made. She hadn't noticed before but he was actually rather tall. Winking at her he lead the way to the kitchen, she had no idea what he had in store for her. But she'd "trusted" him long enough for him to manipulate her and today he'd cash in on her foolishness.

Turning a sharp corner he paused and she nearly ran into him. "You know Sakura…now that I think about it-" he was facing her now and had extended a hand. Surprised Sakura jumped back and crouched. His tone had suddenly changed to haughty. Oh dear, there was something _very _off about this.

"-we might not have any food at all." He was silent until he busted out with hysterical laughter…it sounded cruel shrill to her ears. She'd wanted to cover them but then that would render her hands useless and would put her to a disadvantage if it came to a fight, which she really _really_ hoped it wouldn't. "You're a stupid girl, beautiful, but not very bright are you?"

_Oh. No. He. Di-int._

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're fucking bipolar! I'm going back to my room, this is ridiculous." His behavior had completely unnerved her setting off far to many warning bells. She was contemplating between the fight or flight adrenaline.

He'd seen her defenses fly up and knew she was on to him, he'd wish he could have dragged it out a little longer though, just for the fun of it. But now was when the real game began. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

_Forget this!_

Turning on quick heels she sprinted as fast as she could away from Deidara, who was suddenly not so friendly. But even with all her strength she wasn't at 100 percent. It was like a wounded bird trying to escape a hungry feline in a cage, her chances were slim. There was a flutter of gold and before she knew it he was in front of her, snatching any hope of breaking free out of her head.

"What's wrong Sakura, don't want to play with anyone but Sempai?" It was an accusation and his face had grown dark with anger. This was bad, this was really bad. She'd ran straight into his arms without realizing it and he had her around the waist.

"You better let go of me you pervert!"

Smirking, this didn't detour his advances as his palms licked their wicked lips. "I'm hungry Sakura- and today's specialty is Cherry pie!"

_Shit! How do I get into these situations!_

_By listening to you, that's how!_

He'd successfully yanked her arms behind her back in a twisted jerk and shoved her through the black doorway of a room. Kicking the door shut he hit the light switch, effectively illuminating the dead end she found herself now in, and it wasn't a kitchen.

The brightness revealed a large bed against the opposite wall covered in black sheets. There were lots of clay statues of beautiful creatures, but she knew better, they were all deadly. Realization struck her as lightning strikes the ground. He'd pushed her into his private bedroom.

"No fucking way! This is bullshit, if you so much as _look_ at me I'll castrate you!"

"I'll be doing a lot more than looking Sakura…"

With a final push he cast her down sprawling her over the sheets. As he turned to secure the door she searched for something to defend with, a sharp object, vase, paperclip, _anything, _but there was nothing. She dared not touch one of those innocent birds laying on a dark table. When he finished Deidara caught her panicked expression and lurked over to where she was. Sakura tucked her legs in and plastered herself against the wall, trying to create more space. He glared back at her disapprovingly.

"Don't make me chase you girl…"

The mattress sunk in heavily as he climb on top leering over at her petrified form. She couldn't breath, was he going to rape her? This isn't how she wanted it to be…anything but this.

"Stay back! When Sasori finds out about this he'll-"

"He'll what? Kill me? Ha. That's nothing new, but I guess you don't know hm…"

"Know what?"

"Think about it Sakura, why would Sempai just leave you here unguarded and vulnerable with _me. _No no no, he practically gift wrapped you."

_What is he getting at?_

_There's no way he'd do that!_

_Do what?_

"But that doesn't matter now…yeah."

Deidara continued his slow prowl towards her and practically growled when she squeaked as he grasped her foot with a slight tug.

"Wa-wait, tell me more. I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about. Don't quit on the account of me." She pleaded.

The laughter ripped from his throat like a hyena cackling. Sakura failed to see the humor. "Haha-oh, nononono, do-haha don't tell me, you're a _virgin_? Gahahaha!"

_That sick bastard!_

_I'm ashamed were the same person_

_What was that!_

_Uh, nothing _

_There's nothing wrong with saving yourself up for the right person. Like Sasuke…_

"I can't believe how fucking lucky I am! Damn, I must have done something good in a past life because it sure as hell wasn't in this one! Well don't worry, Sa-ku-ra. I'll be—licking his lips suggestively—_exta-_gentle. Wouldn't want you to have a bad time now would we?"

Flaring her nostrils defiantly she scowled deeply, wrinkling her soft forehead and frowned disgusted. "You think I'd want a guy who paints his _nails _and looks like a transvestitet-to…"

She was so mad her face was turning shade of purple and blue. The chakra soaking up her blood was so overwhelming that she shook visibly. Deidara arched an eyebrow, impressed by her sudden display of power. But he still wasn't stopping, when he wanted something he damn well got it!

"What….did you just say?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't notice it before, you look like INO!" This time it was her time to laugh, and laugh she did. When Sakura had her breath back and was able to speak she told him in a giggly voice, "INO is a _GIRL_! Bahahaha! You look like a girl!"

That was the last straw.

With a vicious roar Deidara erased the distance between them and slammed Sakura down hard, pushing her into the bed. His face was white hot with anger and he had to clench his teeth tightly incase he'd bite her.

She'd made a boo-boo.

"You think that's _funny_? You won't be laughing for long…yeah. You'll _never _question my sexuality again when I'm through with you..." He hissed grinding his teeth together frustrated.

_Why do I have such a big mouth!_

_That's so kinky_

_Would you just _shut up_ about that!_

Her heart was pounding a steady beat in her ears and her pulse jumped erratically, she'd lost control over her nerves. He was pushing his weight into her now and it was painful. Long locks of sunshine tumbled down and encased their reddened faces, inches from each other. His eyes intently held hers and were burning a whole inside her openly bared soul with a searing heat.

Just the raw desire in them alone threatened to devour body and mind.

It made her feel vulnerable and excited at the same time. Her arms were uncomfortably forced over her head, mixed with the electricity surging through her, rendered her speechless. She did try to resist, honestly, but what all could you do with something like that staring straight into your face?

Deidara's lip curled up exposing pearly white daggers, eager to taste her swollen, sweaty, sticky, flesh. Maybe Zetsu wasn't so crazy after all he thought, because when he looked at this girl, chakra radiating off of her heated body into his, and fierce glowing jades daring him to go one step further, cannibalism didn't sound half as bad. If she was his breakfast, lunch and dinner…

"I want you—all of you."

Sakura tried to turn her head but he was having none of that, with a free hand he cupped her heart shaped face and held her still. She pursed her lips and scrunched her eyes shut wishing him away, to be off of her. To leave her alone…

"_All_ of you."

But he was real, this was real. And she blamed Sasori for killing all the stars. The tongue licking her cheek was real, wait what?

_There's a tongue, licking my face._

_OH EM GEE_

"EWWWWW! That's so nasty stop it! That's so gro-

With her mouth open wide, he'd clamped his hand over the annoying carp, to keep it from coming out. His wagging tongue slipped inside her cherry lips and quickly found its occupant and roughly stroked the inside of her cheeks..

Oh fuck.

Having an extra pair of mouths really had its perks, for example, even though he was breathing sharply while 'kissing' her he could still _breath_ with another mouth. Ultimately being able to kiss forever if it pleased him, like drinking water he could kiss Sakura. Which he very well might have done but for her looking a little …tongue tied. Lethargically he pulled away and gave her room to fill her lungs.

He still had the sweet taste of her left on his evil jaws. But it wasn't enough; he wanted more, much much more. Deidara used his knees to keep her wedged beneath him as he shrugged his cloak off, revealing his muscular chest. Sakura squealed.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this a great deal more than I original thought yeah, now just relax…"

He started to slip a hand beneath her shirt but she fought vigorously. "Listen, I can be just as rough and heartless as the next guy but I won't. What I'm doing to you, it'll be a work of art…"

"Is that how you justify _rape_ in your sadistic mind?"

"Oho, you tell me one thing and your body says another…" Giving a little pinch to her nipple.

"I think I'm inclined to listen to the latter, mhm."

"You're making it do that…I'd never willingly want you."

"And what's wrong with me huh?" He raked a nail across her arm. "You think you're better than me? YOU can't compare with a master of art. I'll transform you into something beautiful. Something worth destroying…"

Again his hand snaked inside her tunic and she cringed. Goose flesh spreading after his feather like touch and somewhere, that rebellious part of her being silently purred satisfied. And then the most unlikely thing happened. Someone opened the door.

"Wow! Tobi had no idea Deidara-sama was so good at seduction!"

The blonde ninja jumped so high in the air he almost hit his head on the ceiling, "Tobi? You dickless bitch how the hell did you get in here?"

"Why the door of course! Didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be going now so you can conti-"

"That's alright; I was just leaving anyways, Tobi?" She mustered up the best helpless and poor orphan girl image she could make and threw it as him. He was either to stupid to realize what she was doing or he genuinely had no clue what was going on.

"No, it's alright I _promise _not to tell anyone! You can just go back to whatever you we-

"THANKS TOBI, I'm so happy you volunteered to walk me to my room."

Springing to her feet Sakura whipped by the still dazed artist and out the door. Never in her whole life was she so happy to see anyone than she was to see Tobi in that moment.

"If you say so?"

He shut the door behind him and together the two scuffled down the hallway.

**A/N:** I enjoyed writing this one and I'd love to hear what you have to say! Believe me I know Deidara seems so mean, but I totally love him! Honest .


	6. Escaping?

**A/N: **:]! Thanks Namy and Shadow Miko and everyone else glad you like how its going…remembers!

**DON'T WORRY!** Sasori will be back in the story soon enough!

Sakura never would have believed that her savior from hell would be wearing an orange mask, not in a million years. After she'd fled from her almost rape, Tobi had awkwardly asked where she was going.

"Um, I guess back to my room."

_Yeah right! Were getting the fuck out of here!_

"Well I was thinking and thought maybe you might just want to leave? I know you don't like it here. And it's stuffy in that room all day!"

"Seriously?"

Of course she thought he was joking, but he hadn't said another word, and was just patiently staring at her with his one eye. There was no way she was that lucky, either that or he was just _that _stupid.

"Sure Tobi!"

Chuckling inside the elite ninja lead the way outside the underground 'hide out' and into the smiling sunlight, Sakura hadn't known how stale the air was down bellow, but now with a deep breath of freedom, she knew. Tobi interrupted the tranquil feel of liberation she was enjoying when he popped his head up.

"Deidara-sama will be a little grumpy, oh yes! Better get moving before he finds out we left, c'mon this way."

"Tobi, are you sure about this? I mean, I'm really thankful for what you've done and all-

_What a nerd_

-but won't you get killed for helping me escape?"

"Escape?"

"Uh, yeah, that _is _what you're doing right?"

He was silent for a bit, mostly because he honestly didn't know what he meant to do. He was going to use her to bait the Jjinchuuriki but now...she seemed pretty nice and he didn't want her to get hurt if he could help it. But that little voice in his head had other plans, that dark presence living within him, almost as if it was someone else. He had a name but Tobi would not say it.

_Tobi…take her_

The threatening growl echoed within his mind and he dared not defy it. Cocking his head to the side he beamed up at her. "Well, Tobi's not really a member, so he's not letting you escape. He's kidnapping you!"

"You're not? Then why are you bumming around with those psychopathic jerks! And no way am I getting kidnapped _again!_"

"Don't yell at me!"

"I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are! Tobi HATES it when people yell! Hate it-can't stop-no more!"

He'd fallen into a feudal position and rocked himself back in forth back in forth….Sakura had no idea how fragile he was. And immediately felt guilty when it was evident it was her fault.

_What in the world is going on!_

_Hell if I know!_

_You're always such a big help_

_Well _excuse_ me! Maybe he's a schizophrenic or some shit like that, you would know you're the doc!_

Sighing frustrated, she had to admit she was right. But being bombarded with all this drama was insane! She'd just escaped for crying out loud! There was no time for dealing with emotionally unstable killers!

Dropping to a knee Sakura wrapped an arm around the mumbling man. There was something wrong with him that's for sure, how he had ever ended up with the Akatsuki was beyond her, but it was clear he needed some love, a mother's love, _someone's _love.

"Hey now, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I've just been really stressed out."

"No your not!"

"Yes-" biting her cheek,"-I am."

He'd stopped his soothing movement and looked up at her expectantly, studying her. "You are! You're not just saying that! You didn't mean to yell at Tobi!" Happily he jumped up and hugged her.

"Okay! Now let me down, I've got to get out of here and return to my village so everyone knows I'm safe.

_If they even noticed we were _gone…

_Of course they did!_

"But you can't leave! You're my prisoner!"

"I'm not your prisoner Tobi, if anyone's a prisoner it's you. It seems to me people easily take advantage of you. This kind of place…you shouldn't be here. Maybe you should come back to Konahomerough with me. You'd like it there, and you'd be safe and could help out, you must know something of what they plan after hanging around here."

"You want Tobi to leave?"

"Yes, but with me. I'll be with you, I can take care of you."

"Have to think…this is no good. No no good." He wanted to. She was nice to him, certainly much more nicer than Deidara-sama that was for sure!

_It's okay, you can trust her, I still have her…_

That was all the push he needed to agree. "Okay! Tobi will go, will go!"

"Alright! So as soon as we get out of here everything will be okay!"

Turning, Sakura stopped in mid stride as she realized she hadn't a clue where they were. I guess I have to ask him for directions, god I have a feeling this is going to end badly.

"Um, do you know where we are? I ha, have no idea really."

"Tobi knows Tobi knows!"

"Great! We should hurry to the nearest village. Lead the way!"

Sakura could practically see his ear to ear grin sparkling with purpose beneath his hard cover. He looked so happy, and she felt a ting of worry for him and sadness. He acted with such child like behavior and innocence. Maybe he was hiding something that happened to him…maybe it's just as fake as his orange mask.

She didn't dwell on that thought long enough however, because Tobi had already shot off to the left. Sakura picked up her pace and trailed behind him. Together they disappeared like drifting leaves in the dense forest surrounding them. Leaving no trace of what had transpired but for one hellova pissed Deidara, who had a very big headache and one sore stiffy.

2

Naruto's mouth was full of shoveled noodles and a juicy trail dripping down his chin as he stared at his sensei's bored eye. He'd been happily eating with not a care in the world except for the aroma drifting up from his bowl. That is, until Kakashi had interrupted him with "important business".

"Naruto, we have a new mission."

"Almurdie?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He swallowed obediently, enjoying the sensation of the hot ramen slipping down his throat into the bottom of his stomach—if there was a bottom—and sighed contently. "We have another mission already?"

"I'm afraid so, hurry up now we have to get going."

"Wait, you mean _right now?_ But we just got back a couple days ago!"

Kakashi hadn't stopped to explain himself, but instead continued out the open flap of the Ramen shop onto the dusty streets of Suna. He'd already received supplies from Gaara's men and was anxious to leave. Turning a blind eye to the irritated Naruto he smirked.

_He still hasn't noticed has he?_

"Kakashi-sensei! What's so important that we have to go immediately! You've never been much for staying on 'schedule' so why all of a sudden a change of heart huh?" They were already nearing the East Gates and a very angry looking sun. He did _not _want to get out under that frying pan! Looking around expectantly he noticed something missing...or rather some_one_.

"What happened to Sakura? Is she not coming with us or what?"

"Sakura hasn't been with us this whole time Naruto, she's missing, along with elder Chiyo."

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened slightly with shock. How could Sakura be missing? The last time he saw her was at that cave with that one chick—or was it a dude?—and then he remembered with ha surge of fear.

"_WHAT?_!"

Kakashi wasn't sure how "the number one ninja" was going to react to this new on slot of information. "That's right, they never returned from the mission. We're still not sure what's happened but it's a possibility she's been captured or—"

"_**NO!**_" Naruto busted out heatedly. He could feel the power surging up within him to help, to search, to rescue, to _deny_. He wasn't going to accept that she was hurt—or worst….grinding his teeth together as his blonde hair ruffled he spoke harshly, but strongly.

"We'll find her…I'll find her…"

Kakashi stared at him mutely taken aback. Naruto never ceased to surprise him when it came to the importance of loyalty and friends. It was like black and white to him. A new fire burned in those eyes with determination. Beneath the mysterious mask he grinned.

_Yes we will_.

Their footsteps swept up angry clouds of sand that quickly covered prints in the ground. He covered his face so not to be rubbed by the heat, and both student and teacher departed for the pink haired girl; from the towers a watch man briefly wandered what persons belonged to the patch of silver hair dipping into the wind like cold steal and shining bright star merging with the glassy sand.

_We're coming Sakura_

3

They still weren't out of this retarded forest! Trudging gloomily behind the happily nonchalant "wanna-be" Akatsuki member and she couldn't help but frown a bit. What did he have to smile about? Sakura was quickly learning Tobi had an uncanny ability to get on your nerves by asking the most personal or just plain intrusive questions ever.

"So what where you and Sempai doing Sakura-chan when Tobi got you?"

"Hahaha…you know, we were just…Deidara was just showing me his room. That's all."

"Really? It looked like Deidara was playing his game with you!"

"Game?"

Shaking his head vigorously he assented. "Mhmhmhmhm! The one he plays with all the pretty girls! They usually aren't wearing much when they come in though! I think Sasori had a word for them…its was an s word…I think…no not that..maybe..sluts! He called them sluts!"

Tobi had suddenly stopped his babbles of humiliation to Sakura and she exhaled relieved. God, he needs a freaking muzzle! Maybe I can slip him some benedryl in his water…

"Say, does that make you a slut Sakura-chan?"

"WHAT!"

_He did NOT just say that! Kick his ass in!_

She managed from doing so barely and smiled sweetly at him and in a strained voice tried to straighten him out.

"Tobi….that blonde haired freak was_ just_ showing me his room. OK?"

"Aw I was just thinking—"

"NO, don't think. Not at all, you're better off not, alright?"

"But Sasori-sama said—"

"TOBI!"

Slumping his head obediently he quieted down finally. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. It had _only_ been a day and someone was sure to have figured out they'd been gone by now. They needed to pick up the pace. What she didn't know was that they were already being tracked, and hunted. And by the worst possibly person yet…

**A/N: **Dum dum dummmmmm?


	7. Close Encounters

**A/N: **I think everyone should thank _Namy_, once again and others for demanding updates. Thanks for sticking with me! Anyways here's the next installment in Life of a Puppet! And today is also the day after I first published this! I just thought that was special, like a birthday!

Sakura- about time!

Namy- finally!

Sasori- I can wait forever, i can't grow old. booyah

wanda- um, i'm afraid you can.

Sasori- what idiot did that?

wanda- um...

Sasori- i eat you!

wanda- purss

After another few hours of traveling, getting lost, and walking again, the two finally decided to take a rest. Sakura left Tobi for some peace and quite. Once she'd finally calmed him down and convinced him she wasn't going to leave him. He on the other hand had recently decided on keeping his mouth shut. Not that he hadn't though about it early but he'd just started to notice it got him into trouble, and that's trouble with a capital T. Particularly when he was around Sakura or Deidara. But for now he didn't have to worry about that blonde weirdo if things went right. He rubbed his head and flinched at the swollen flesh he touched. _Yes, definitely keep my mouth shut._

Tobi crossed his arms and silently sat staring into dead space as he waited for the pink girl who he was "kidnapping". Even if she had the absurd delusion of freedom in her mind, she was captive. He smirked at the genius of his plan, once he gained her trust…but the little kunochi wasn't exactly an open book. _This is a lot more difficult than we thought…hm…._

About twenty yards away and behind tightly concealed trees of leaves and twisting branches, Sakura stood struggling with her ninja attire over her wet frame. She'd gone days without a bath and it was about damn time she took one, or at the very least rinse off. So when she'd heard the distant sound of a spring she took the opportunity.

She smiled at the thought of her awkward company and the luck they were having! They'd been traveling for little over a day now and so far so good. No signs of any red clouded men or anyone else for that matter. But that was fine with her. Finally she had time to think to herself about what had happened the pass couple of days. First, the same person she saved had kidnapped her; karma is a retarded bitch if anything. Then, she barely escaped the arms of that transvestite blonde! And now of all people she ends up with is an emotionally unstable orange face Tobi.

_You know we can't keep our promise to him, taking him Konahomerough._

_And why not?_

_Um, he's the enemy! Besides you'd risk the safety of the village in doing so. He could be manipulating us for all you know! And if that happens, what do you think Sasuke wou__ and__ -_

_SHUT UP! You have no right to talk about him that way! Besides I have no intention of being 'manipulated' by that squash face, I'm certainly capable of taking care of myself in making responsible decisions when the village is concerned._

_Is that so? Then how is it you find yourself hundreds of miles from home running for your life and a retard in tow? Yeah, you take _real _good care of yourself Sakura._

Y_ou're fucking me for gods sake, what kind of conscience are you?_

_A better one._

Fed up and aggravated for having secretly been convicted at her unconscious thoughts, Sakura ignored the babble that insisted on being heard. To quiet the insistent noise she concentrated on breathing techniques to calm down, there was a sudden rustle of leaves in the trees above her. Immediately she jumped into fighting stance and reached for the kunai in her back pocket. Armed and deadly at a moments notice.

"Tobi? Is that you?"

She waited for an answer, but was greeted only with the silence of the clearing. Warily she took in her surrounding more fully around her. The sun was being swallowed into the western horizon; long rays of yellow and pink exaggerated the curves and dimples of the clouds, a fighting effort to spread light to the confused world, already bruising quickly with purple evening descending rapidly like a lavender dream. When had it become so dark? An unnatural shine from the moon stared down upon her.

"Tobi, this isn't funny. If you're there say something, or else I might hurt you." Thinking she added as an after thought. "And I don't want to hurt you."

All right Sakura, treat the situation as you would one of the patients back in the clinic. He's unpredictable and dangerous, but there's no reason he would be sneaking around! Maybe he forgot where he was and feels threatened, how could that happen though?

_If I recall you did a number on his cerebral cortex right before we came out here, something about he wanted to watch you, and I quote, "underdeveloped female body" while you took a bath._

Well he wouldn't know a real woman if she did a lap dance on him naked! Besides I've got _some _curves. But shit, I did hit him didn't I? He's probably killed people without remorse and here I am landing goose eggs on his head! I guess that means we have to tread carefully….

_Yeah you _guessed _right_

Then, to the left, there was a glow out from the corner of her vision. But now it was gone as her head snapped in the direction, did she image it? NO, it HAD been there, if only for a moment or two. The wind picked up sending a shiver of fear through her uneasy eyes. Something wasn't right, the way the sun had disappeared frightfully fast and how her skin shivered even with a warm breeze, something was off.

There! A black shadow skittered across her sight and beyond into the unfriendly looking forest. Quickly she whirled around to follow it but there was nothing. "Damnit Tobi! If you don't come out right this instant! I'm going to _leave _you! Stop playing games!"

There, she'd said it! Maybe now that monkey would come out and stop scaring her like this! As if on cue, and at the height of her exhaustion and paranoia, she heard it, floating on the wind in terrible familiarity and barely audible there were words, even in its unclearness was power entwined in it, expelling shock and terror. She knew that voice, and it wasn't Tobi's.

(-)

He was angry to say the least; a better expression would be Puppet Fury. Or the Fury of The Puppet Master, yeah that sounds about right. Anyways point is he lost it. Not long after Sasori returned from his mission dealing with implanted spies he found something missing. Or rather some_one_. He knew it was a bad idea to leave his prized doll alone with that pretty _fool._

"How the fuck did you let a _woman _get away from you?"

"I figure it as a challenge, Sempai. I mean you _did _agree to the game."

"This isn't a fucking _game _anymore you baka! We cannot afford to lose valuable hostages! Especially when it comes to the damn jinchuuriki!"

Shit! He was gone for what, two days? And already things had gone to hell in a hand basket! He was dangerously close to snapping pigtails here's neck. But then that would mean he'd have whats-his-face as a partner…

Speaking of which, where was the little fruitcake?

"Deidara, where's Tobi?"

"Tobi?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, TO-BI. Where is he?"

"Um, I haven't seen him since Sakura disappeared."

"Yeah? And what the fuck were you doing when those two things happened hmm? Painting your nails?"

"What! I was about to pop me some cherry with _her _tight little virgin pussy, yeah, if you must know! That is, before basketball head came in and took her from me."

"What?"

It was one thing to misplace the woman child. But to nearly _ruin _her purity, to hurt her, to steal _his _control over the girl. The mere thought brought craziness to surface, like a rush of heated blood, his body could explode with the tension…his hands itched for murder. His face seemed to reflect this as the hot anger pumped madly though out his newly revived system of veins and into his ears like the pounding of a beating drum. The only thing saving Deidara was the not-quite-doing-it part, and he'd actually have to thank Tobi for that one, like that would ever happen…but Sasori _did _look very intent.

No matter how much it grieved the blonde head to miss a fuck, he figured it would hurt a hell of a lot more to be killed by Stromboli over here, and all because his precious Pinocchio girl was not to be shared, ugh.

"Yeah, and I had to jack off. I've _never _done that before. Do you know how demeaning to a man's pride that is? It was…" He grunted at the memory and the uncomfortable glare Sasori was sending his way, " So, yeah that's what happen."

"I can fix you up real nice so you'll never go _stiff _again." A strange glint in his eyes that promised something more…

"Ha, nonono I think I'm good. Thanks though Sempai." Deidara couldn't miss the threat and quickly covering his groin with a hand looking offended and trying to play down the serious atmosphere.

Slowly he could feel his hate receding and before you could say kill-a-faggot-with-blonde-hair-and-wears-makeup, the blank stare and unemotional mask was back on.

"Alright then, as much as it kill me I need your help. We have to go find her now; I'm sure she's half way home by now. But if we hurry we can intercept her path. We'll have to worry about Tobi later, lets go." Deidara skirted away from him and toward the caves exit.

Sasori of the Red Sand, humanized and still sobering up to his new body, realized something else for the first time in a very _very _long time.

He needed a drink.

(-)

"Kaaaakkkkkaaasssshhhhiiiiiii."

The older man, sweat clinging to his skin like dew to a spiders web, looked down at his student's sour appearance. A little exasperated and having near to no patience left he forced a smile. The loud mouth protégée for the past hour had been continuously asking if they were there yet, on which he would respond no, and a couple minutes later, the process would repeat. He was not in the mood for another round of 20 questions….the _same _question.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Are we-"

"And if you ask me the same question again I'll never buy you ramen, ever."

"Is that the-"

"EVER"

Hanging his head in defeat. Naruto mumbled a couple of intelligent words and frowned. "Sensei, would you just li-"

"Naruto, we don't have time for this. We have to hurry and locate Sakura. God knows what they're doing to her right now to get information, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, but if you-"

"And we should be out of the dessert any moment now. So less talking and more reserving your energy for the fight before us. I know it's a challenge even for you but I honestly thought you'd be a bit more focused."

"LOOK!"

Naruto in a flurry of orange and passion through down his backpack and pointed with an accusing digit behind Kakashi. Turning slowly he finally saw what Naruto had been trying to say.

"Is _that _the forest we're suppose to head into after the desert?"

He stared hard into the green and grey trees that shattered the ocean of brown nothingness like a cool drink of water. Yep, that was it all right. Now they were one step closer in finding Sakura.

"Oh, well I believe it is. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What? I tried but you wouldn't listen to me! You'd cut me off in the middle of a sent-"

"Ump."

"See! You're doing it again!"

"No, I mean shhhh, do you hear that?"

Naruto strained his ear but shook his head, "I don't hear anyth-"

"shhhhh, I think…."

And then he heard it. From across the two miles or so they had to get to the forest there was a clear sharp sound that split the sky. Dread struck him deeply with a rush of adrenalin. They recognized it immediately, it was Sakura screaming.

The review button is a million times easier to press now, plus it wants you to. Just do it.


	8. Nightmares

Ten minutes earlier.

"Sakura…"

She couldn't believe it. Sakura had hoped she'd never hear that quiet, arrogant, hate filled, proudly laced, voice again. Her skin prickled with a thousand needles, while her mouth felt dry as bone.

I'm imagining things, I _have _to be.

There was no way it could be _him_. But the moment to protest was over, and the words she might have used and gone over a million times were lost in her chaotic thoughts. She stood dumb founded and unbelieving. Even if she refused to believe it was him she couldn't deny one thing. She _knew_ that voice.

Her strength had gone from her legs, she felt like a rubber duck for Christ's sake! Suddenly something was behind her, and she jumped back quickly to face her opponent. Jet black hair and red crimson pupils met her jade frightened orbs in astonishment.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hello Sakura."

"It can't be! Is-is that really you? What are you doing here!"

He'd gotten taller since she'd last seen him; he'd been younger and a lot shorter when they were fellow shinobi. And now, there he was leaned up against a tree on the opposite side of the stream with his trademark smirk. There was still that air of superiority he always seemed to carry with him, and although he may have out grown his childish looks to become exceptionally handsome, his pride had not.

"Yes here I am, I'm surprise you've forgotten me….I haven't forgotten you."

"You know that isn't true!" Why was she shouting?

Unsure if it was all right to be this open with him, after everything that had happened, the betrayal and broken bonds. Briefly surprised she relaxed, something she would regret. But she soon stiffening as he calmly strolled closer to where she stood, walking over the clear surface of the water and sending small ripples through it's unabashed world…her world.

"Oh, but it is Sakura, after I left team 7 I realized I had suppressed my feelings for you in order to focus solemnly on my brother, and the mission to bring him down. I couldn't risk getting others involved, that's why I was so cold to you."

He was almost across the stream now and frozen to the spot she spat back at him emotionally.

"You're lying! Don't come any closer, that's far enough! You may be Sasuke but your no longer a hidden leaf ninja, you're an enemy of the village. So please, just…just stay back."

She couldn't deal with the same damn heartbreak over and over again. He seemed to realize the detachment she was making towards him and acted swiftly to keep his hold on her. Quickly he crossed the remaining bridge of water and stood over her. It was so fast that Sakura on reflex, immediately reached for her kunai and held it up to his neck, almost cutting him….almost.

"You think you can play games with me? There's no way your Sasuke! He'd never say those things to me…even if I wish he would."

Distracted by the hollowness of her words she realized that they were true, and this struck a deep sadness not yet healed; enough of a distraction for Sasuke to reach down and snake his hands around her back while stealthily removing the sharp object from his pulse, a strong firm hand on hers.

"Look at me."

How could she not.

The man she had loved and lost was holding her like she had always dreamed. She hadn't realized she'd started crying, just like a child who was scared and had absolutely no logical reason of doing so. She clung to him desperately for reason and strength, he shushed her softly while petting her hair and back. It was so unreal. Infact, so impossibly unreal…

_What's wrong with you! Hurry up and defeat this bastard!_

But she was right where he wanted her. Sakura shoved her hands between them and pushed hard on his chest with no effect, she turned her eyes upward and fell into the dark abyss of those opaque swirling eyes, loosing her grip on what was and what wasn't slowly hypnotizing her into darkness. Only then did she realize who was where and where his curious little…

"Get your hands off me!" In a last cry of defiance.

"Shush now, it's alright just close your eyes." The amniotic voice was too much to bare and it was a weak protest and held no will power in it. Slowly her awareness was fading around her when she felt his deep chuckle against his warm chest echoing into her empty soul.

_Fight it! You can't fall asleep now!_

I know! But it's just so peaceful and warm and calming and….

_WAKE UP!_

She jolted up a little and opened her eyes wide and finally broke the crimson stare on her away. But as she looked at the cloak around him she noticed a familiar red pattern…"Sasuke?"

Somewhat dazed and with every nerve in her body screaming something was wrong, she tried again to see his face clearly, and stopped breathing. The man above her smiled with a satisfying cunningness and dark desire.

"I'm afraid not love."

_Holy Shit_

"Itachi!"

She had remembered the looks he'd given her back while she was a captive and the words he had said, that he wanted to ….use her after Sasori was done. She really wished he were here right now, that egotistic sand man. Wow, she honestly did. It was then she understood what had happened. She could feel it now, the slimy feeling of the genjutsu he had encased her mind with to fool her into believing he was Sasuke, probably even before she looked at him. Oh she was pissed.

_That sick bastard! He just _manip_ulated us!_

_I can't believe we fell for it, using our emotions against us, what a fuck._

"Why are you doing this huh? Isn't it enough that you want to kill my village and friends?"

"No, it's never enough." The shadow in his voice told her he meant every word. That he would do anything to cause her pain.

"Then why me? Of all people in this world why do I have to be the one to suffer at the hand of a demonic killer like you!"

"You're the dream, the hope and achievement of one generation from the older one. What has been passed down to you is more than you know. You continue the line of strength and power. You fulfill that dream of a people who can make the world a better place. But they don't deserve it. The world doesn't deserve it. So I'm slowly going to turn the dream into a nightmare, a twisted honest truth from the sick lies, but a truth nonetheless."

"That is _not _the truth!"

"Yes it is. You think you know what's really going on in the village? Have you ever wandered why the politics are so corrupt and the nations continue to bicker until another war breaks out?"

"It's because of scum like you! Who turn from the way of the ninja and follow your own selfish path of destruction." She had to get away because she didn't know if she'd survive this.

"You're so naïve." His harsh voice mixed with hatred creased into a mischievous grin. The hand on her back rubbed slightly and she suddenly remembered how _close_ they were. Too close for her tastes. But he didn't seem to mind, in fact she could swear his eyes were turning darker the more contact they had.

"Stop looking at me like that, and let me go!"

She struggled but was still rendered useless under the previous jutsu, she needed more time so that her chakra could return and she could knock him a good one.

"You're just a little lamb, being lead to the slaughter."

"Just let me go and I'll show you who'll really be slaughtered."

He simply chuckled and breathed on her lips. Her heart fluttered slightly and she was fidgeting. "I am going to slaughter you Sakura. I'll take you to the bottom, and you'll be so caught up in your agony that you'll feel nothing else. You'll beg me to kill you. But I won't, I'll bring you back up…I'll save your worthless life."

He leaned in then, and Sakura arched her head back away from him. But he frowned and held her steady and firmly pressed against him, into every sweet curve. She could feel the blood pounding through her vision making everything appear red and splotchy. This was so wrong, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something right about it. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her sent. Slowly and seductively he whispered into her soft skin.

"And then…you'll be mine."

What is he doing to me! I feel so strange and…

_He killed an entire clan of people, wiped them out. He cares about no one. Stop acting like a damn girl and start acting like a shinobi!_

_You're right, he's nothing but a lying cold blooded murderer. She couldn't help but laugh then, and she felt the disapproving curve of a frown against her._

"You're crazy."

Itachi's affectionate hold turned nasty quickly as he wrenched her up and glared down upon her, aggravation evident.

"No, no I'm not. I'm just living in my raw emotions…doing what I please. And right now what I want is to ruin your innocence. No one will want you, _Sasuke _won't want you."

"Shut _up_!"

She had had it, and her strength had come back with a spark of anger as she hurled a fist at his arrogant face, she hated him! What gave him the right to call her worthless? _No one_ would ever call her that again! She was strong now, not like before when she was a kid. She had trained under one of the great Sanin and her skills as a ninja were way better!

He saw her movement and quickly dogged it and moved away from her. Finally giving her space to herself, but it was short lived as she was slammed into a tree from behind. His legs trapping her and the harsh bark was biting into her tender back. She couldn't help but wince. He caught it and licked his lips in a matter of fact like way.

"You're so easy to break. I'm going to enjoy taking you to depths of passion you've never known."

"I'd _never _let you take me!"

"Fu fu…a passion for revenge, for hate, and _desire._" The last dripping off his tongue seductively. And by now she could proactively feel the lust radiating off his body.

She was trapped, with no way out. And in a situation like this, there wasn't much she really _could _do. To be in the hands of a much stronger opponent, especially one of the last Uchiha, there was no use fighting. She had to think like a fighter. And right now the only thing she could think to do was the most primitive, scream.

It was a long and loud ear splitting sound that made Itachi clench his teeth. Before he silenced her with heated harsh lips against her own. She only wished the nightmare would end soon, when she caught a glimpse of flashing orange and silver in the distance.

**A/N: **Happy thanksgiving everyone! And I have a question, I sort of got the idea of making an AU plot story for Sasori as an art teacher and Sakura through a serious of events comes to model for the students he teaches. I'm going to throw in Deidara and maybe _maybe _a love triangle, but I'm mostly against it. Anyways, if it sounds at all interesting I'd like to know so I can type a piece up for anyone that might want to see it written down.


	9. Rescuing

**A/N: **Thanks for the feedback guys! It's always nice to hear my work is "worshiped" and adored! Sorry this chapter is so short, I should have the next one up either before or after Christmas. I'm going on vacations, yeah!

* * *

She was begging to think the situation was becoming a bit cliché. It seemed every time she needed rescuing _someone_ in orange was there to sweep her off her feet once again, be it Tobi the not quite knight in red clouded armor, or the number one ninja, Naruto Uzamaki. But hell, she'd take anyone right now to get away from Itachi!

She couldn't tell exactly who right now would be doing the rescuing, but she couldn't hide the fact of hoping it would be Naruto, and somehow she knew it would be him. It felt like a million years since she'd seen anyone from the village! It was a nice breath of fresh air from the dark and musty underworld of missing ninjas.

Itachi had caught the sound of the intruder to Sakura's dismay, but he also abruptly ended his intrusive entrance to her mouth to her extreme joy. He turned and looked around the clearing silently. She only hoped Naruto knew what he was doing. Compared to this monster in front of her she could scarcely imagine how out powered he was. But then again, he had proven her wrong before.

"I know you're there, whoever you are. It would be better for you to show your self while you have the chance."

Sakura held her breath waiting for the reply, but no one answered. How was it possible that talkative Naruto was _quite_ for once? She couldn't' believe it.

_That dummy better not get himself killed_

Woah, did I just hear you worry about someone other than yourself?

_Of course not! If he dies then we're stuck with this insane rapist! _

Sure sure, I think your beginning to get soft for him.

_I am not!_

Are too.

_AM NOT!_

Right then, as she struggled to make since of her contradictory thoughts. A lone figure stepped from beneath the cover of the thicket. It _was_ Naruto! The playful demeanor he usually had on was replaced with a seriousness of the situation. Here stood only a glimpse into the man she knew he would grow into. But how had he found her? There was no way he had come all the way out her by himself to track her down…

Although she knew he would protect her with his life, she didn't want him to get hurt on account of her. Sakura would never forgive herself if a friend was killed because of her stupidity.

"Naruto! It's too dangerous get out of here!"

His eyes found hers then, and then he smile, one of his famous ones that said "I can do anything" and she believed it. The blue in his eyes were deep and knowing full well what he was taking on. Is that the same village idiot she grew up with? He didn't look like it at all. Loosing Sasuke had done a lot of hurt to him, but right now while she stood captive behind Itachi, she knew it had done some good as well.

"So it's _you_." Itachi did seem somewhat surprised but otherwise confident as usual. What a smuck thought Sakura.

"Give Sakura back, I know she isn't the one you're really after. I am." Naruto's face was dead serious and scowled at the way the Uchiha was gripping Sakura.

"Aren't you the kid that tried to get my little brother back and failed? If you couldn't even do that what makes you think you can now, you're just a foolish boy."

"I am not!"

Naruto's pupils were dilating and getting smaller; she could feel the air surging with static chakra ready to be used. Sakura was starting to get worried. Although he had come in all cool and ready to help her, he couldn't afford to get angry now. Itachi was just trying to make him loose focus. She had to do something about it.

"Naruto! Don't listen to him, you're strong and Sasuke was an idiot not to come back! But you have to believe in yourself, because I believe in yo-"

"Shut up you little slut!"

Itachi had reached around and slapped her hard on the face, knocking her back against the tree. Blinking through tears she glared at him with hatred. "Sakura!" Naruto had jumped to action and was already forming the seals for shadow clone jutsu, when Itachi's sharingan turned towards Naruto.

"Who are you to think I just want _you_? A little selfish aren't we? Yes it's true that I do wish to acquire the nine tailed fox within your pitiful frame. But I've got plans of my own with this one."

Still watching Naruto, he grabbed Sakura's chin with his hand and made her look at the yellow haired boy. He looked so sad and worried. When he let go of her the anger was splitting the ends of her chakra.

"I am _not _a slut."

Sakura couldn't help but defend her honor. It was stupid yes, because now Itachi's rage was directed at her. There was a sickening flash of something in his eyes when he did turn to her and smirked.

_Way-to-go, Einstein._

Ahh, shit that was a bad idea.

"Ooh, but you will be."

That was all he got to say when a foreign fist collided into his face. More than a little shocked Sakura stood in extreme pleasure. She had wanted to do that for a long time. She didn't know who had done it seeing Naruto was still standing on the other side of the clearing, but she _liked _them whoever had.

"Sakura! Run while you still can!"

"No! I can't leave you to fight by yourself! I am not a coward!"

_Listen to the damn guy! You would just defeat the point of him trying to rescue you in the first place if you don't!_

Be quiet!

"I'm not leaving you Naruto!"

Itachi was already recovering from the blow and she didn't have much time left to make a decision. And it looked like she didn't have to, because out of nowhere there was a hand placed over her mouth and then she was gone, out of harms way. She struggled against her attacker but slowly and surely the darkness began to consume her; until finally she accepted it and was out.

1

"Sempai don't you think this is getting a _little _tiresome. I mean, we don't have to have the girl child to capture that idiot boy and get his jinchuuriki out of him. She's too much of a liability and is taking too much of our time up."

"Deidara, if you don't shut up I'll kill you. I'm already pissed enough as it is. You wouldn't want to loose your arm again now would you?"

The blonde grumbled and absentmindedly chewed his soft dough in his pockets. The taste of cool clay always soothed his anger. He still couldn't believe how obsessed Sasori was with that pink chick. Yeah she had a tight ass and rocking body, but she wasn't the only pussy out there. Something more was going on. Glancing again at the red haired and unsettled man, he noticed not for the first time that he was actually alive. That's right, he hasn't had a woman since…well I don't think he's ever had a woman. Ew, he better not be gay!

Sasori noticed the disgusted look on Deidara's face and frowned. "What? Tell me what you're thinking you little pervert."

"No Sempai, you'll kill me for sure if I do."

Now he was curious.

"Spit it out, now."

Deidara shifted on the balls off his feet as they climbed higher in the air and landed delicately on each new branch. "Well I was just thinking, you've always been pretty emotionless being a puppet and all. But then you come back and you're human, with that girl in toe. Since then you've been acting strange I thought perhaps it might be because you just _want _the damn girl so bad that it's been clouding your thinking. That's what I think…yeah."

Sasori had the beginnings of a twitch in his features. "And why wouldn't I just take any other female that came our way then, if I think I'm understand you." His face was stoic but he hoped his idiotic companion wasn't implying what he thought he was…

"Well…I mean. I'm sure you've not had any action since….well being a puppet and all can really interfere with the hormones and mother nature and all."

"You're saying I haven't gotten laid in over 20 years, is that correct?"

"You've been a puppet that _long_? Damn you're like an old man!"

He was definitely going to take one of his exterior limbs off, and he knew just the one.

"Deidara, you try my patients. And I've been itching to make you into a puppet for so long. What exactly were you thinking!"

"Alright alright! I just…fuck man…are you a fag?"

Wow. He didn't know what to say honestly. It was such a shocking question that he stood still for a moment, and remembered he and to breath. Years of just not doing it were coming back to bite him. Slowly he inhaled the air and out again. Then he stopped on a tree branch and turned to face Deidara who was starting to wish he had kept his damn mouth shut.

"Do you mean to say, do I enjoy fucking another man's ass?" His eyes were unwavering and deadly serious.

"Um...in not so many words, but basically…yeah."

"Would you like to find out?"

"OH fuck you are gay!"

Sasori stepped swiftly behind his partner and wrenched his hands behind his back. He leaned in real close so that his breath shivered across the exposed flesh of Deidara's neck. Now, Deidara naturally was a homophobe. And Sasori believed scaring the shit out of him would do the little punk some good. Besides, he always enjoyed it when people shuddered because of him.

"I think Deidara…that little Sakura will be the first to know I like my victims hot, ready, and…pink on the inside."

Sasori could smell the sweat on Deidara's skin and bent down to taste it. But thought better of it. The little twerp would have shit himself on the spot. Laughing he released his hold and continued onward through the dense trees to find his missing flower.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright sorry about the note again. I've been trying to make them short and sweet. But okay! I just had to say this, I was really surprised about everyone's take on who was going to rescue Sakura, Tobi or Naruto? And I originally had started out with Tobi, but as I received reviews I thought…Naruto rocks! See, reviews can change the course of a story if you want it to! Besides it makes much better since and I already have my next chappie planned out. So thanks for the help and I'm glad you like the story!

To answer questions: I know some of you may be worried about Sasuke coming into the story, but that is _not _happening. What happened in the last chapter was Itachi disguising himself as Sasuke to get close to Sakura. He will more than likely show up within the lines of the story but don't worry, SasoriXSakura forever. :D I've been thinking about throwing in maybe a love triangle, but you'll just have to wait and see.


	10. Meetings in the Sand

Ta-Da! Okay don't kill me I know its been like years...

* * *

The feeling was different this time, not like an exploding ache in the brain. The last time she was knocked out it had hurt considerably more. This time it was like a gentle warmness soaking her into consciousness…

"She's coming to now, what? No don't, she's already awa-"

…and into a shock of icy shards stabbing her face. The reaction its self was extremely violent. She jerked up in such haste that she accidently slapped her savior, whose silver hair swayed in the wind nicely.

_Silver hair?_

Blinking back her wet locks and wiping the water from her eyes she gazed at the familiar teacher with a slightly red cheek.

"Kakashi! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard, are you alright?"

"I'm fine it seems Naruto was a little eager to help out."

"Naruto? What do you mea-"

"SAKURA!"

The sudden squeezing arms around her torso were enough to confirm the infamous "Naruto Hug".

"You're all right! We were sooooo worried something had happened, what did they do to you?

"Naruto"

"Did they torture you for information?"

"Naruto"

"They didn't do anything hentaish did they?"

"NARUTO! I can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry Sakura…"

Gasping for air she coughed a little and evened her breathing, this was not the first time she'd questioned Naruto's enthusiasm. Kakashi smiled as he brushed the sand from his uniform. The blazing sun had already dried and frizzed her hair to a considerable degree. It was uncomfortably bright after being in a dungeon for about a week, she couldn't possibly imagine her skin getting any paler if not for Akatsuki.

_I don't even want to think about that_

_Because forgetting solves all your problems, look they are gonna want some answers and we have to tell them._

_DON'T remind me…._

She'd been through enough mental and physical abuse for the next year or so. Being a shinobi was becoming an actual danger after all those years at the academy. But there was also pride in knowing she was doing her duty to the village.

"Why am I wet? We're in the dessert apparently so it couldn't be rain."

"I thought you looked hot! Tried to cool you off, sorry Sakura."

_WHAT?_

_That idiot…_

"Of course," sighing with considerable resignation and a particular drawl of the "Oh".

Standing and running her fingers through her hair to untangle the pink mess Sakura couldn't have been happier to see her friends. Kakashi his usual outlined smile with that orange book of his, she sighed at the sight.

_Pervy old man_

But the thought gave her the barest of smiles. Even that damn masked face of his couldn't get her down now. She'd noticed his concern it just wasn't as verbal as Naruto.

"We've managed to make considerably good time. Half a day at tops two before we get back to Suna."

"That's a relief, I can't wait to take a bath and soak the dirt out of my skin. Being captive and all they don't usually allow such things."

"Well now that your awake we should start heading back, hopefully we can use any information you've gathered while…imprisoned."

There it was again, that tone and the way he said it. How could he not be worried? She'd been captured and somehow escaped the infamous killers... Team Gai were probably in the same state of mind right now. He watched her curiously for any sign of pain, but at the moment it was still inside and hidden.

Her burden alone.

"Right— so how did you know where I was anyways? What happened to Itachi?"

"I (lots of stress on the I) distracted him so that sensei could get you away safely." Naruto beamed happily. The setting sun created a beautiful orange red sky that framed the spiky haired boy with magnificent lighting. It was an enchanting sight.

"It wasn't difficult to track you, from the cave we went west and crossed the dessert to the forest, the direction the flying bird was seen."

"Oh you mean Deidara, shouldn't worry about him he's a little backwards."

Kakashi frowned slightly, "When we return they're will be enough time for questions and reports. For now let us wait until the night descends, its much easier to travel that way."

Everyone agreed and by the time the moon was climbing the evening dusk three ninja's kicking sand clouds in their wake crossed the empty terrain.

Make that four…

-2-

"I…hate….SAND!"

As they entered the gates of the village Sakura seemed to expel a continuous flow of sand particles from her body, it was everywhere. As she rubbed under her legs and took her sandals off it simply was not enough; its was like the time Ino and her were playing in the sandbox as kids. Except this time she was fleeing for her life from a secret terroristic organization. The times sure have changed.

_No wander these people wear so many layers…_

_Or else they get a butt full of sand, pleasant isn't it?_

_Perhaps there is more to this fashion crisis than I originally thought._

A discontented twitch in her forehead revealed her eagerness to bathe, it did not go unnoticed.

"I know that face," pointed Kakashi; "but its urgent that we see Gara, I'm sure by now the Hokage has noticed our absence. We've been worried about your disappearance."

God, she felt like shit! Now she'd be prodded for all kind of answers with these crazy sand people, she'd seen how they treated their own natives, wouldn't be a step to do in an outsider. As the time came closer to the inevitable meeting her nerves knotted deep in her shoulder blades. There was SO much to be stressed out about. Besides, she didn't even want to _think _about that guy; let alone describe what kind of treatment she had gone through. People were suspicious creatures, when power was at stake paranoia and greed clouded dangerous minds.

She'd have to tread carefully, watch what you say and perhaps not say some things at all. But then again, she was practically IN with the new ruler than most of his village, and Naruto would be with her. This did a considerable amount in relaxing her muscles as she directed Chakra to those specific points with this soothing thought.

"You know, without your help we might not have saved Gaara he's very grateful."

"We all worked together, I just got distracted by this craz-" her thought trailed off as they turned the corner, Sakura recognized the red haired boy immediately at the opposite end of the room.

He seemed to have some color in his cheeks and a much more lively appearance than his previous unfeeling stoneness; Kakashi had filled her in on things while she'd been absent. So it made since the extraction of the _Ichibi no Shukaku_ had changed him. But a lifetime of bloodlust was not that easy to recover from, the dark circles beneath his eyes remained a testament to this.

He'd be a strong ruler and a blessing to new generations after breaking the curse set on him. The new self had a new image as well, he sported the traditional Kazekage garb that puffed in white linen close to his neck; settling comfortably on top of a blue shirt and a white long sleeved robe that remained open and breezy. A few feet away the gorge sat by his side, a reminder of past suffering.

She was glad he'd finally found some peace.

No longer fighting inner demons, but ironically he himself became a "Shadow". The Fifth Wind Shadow of the heartless dessert always divided in hate and brokenness. Clear blue eyes with understanding and a will for love watched curiously as the group sat down around the table. There was no pain in his sight.

A smile tug his serious stare, which she assumed was Naruto's doing, and then he welcome them.

"I see you've found the rest of your team Kakashi, I'm glad to see everyone is safe except" - a quizzical brow raising- "where is Elder Chiyo?"

"I'm afraid—well its complicated. She died…"

_There's no easy way to say this is there? _

_Ummmm….._

_….._

_No not really_

"How did she die?"

"I-I can't remember. I passed out before I saw; I was poisoned in battle and I just-its blank. That's the last I saw her."

_Besides my nightmares…_

"I thought so, I had hoped however things were not so grim. She was an honorable lady."

His voice was quiet and sullen in respect.

She'd answered honestly even if it was only half the truth…

"What else happened? Do you know what they're plans are?"

"Besides the fact they want to suck the Jinchuriki out of all the hosts, I'm not sure. But they had planned on using me for this, to trap Naruto. But I'd never betray my friends like that."

"Sakura…you're the best." Big cheesy smile with kisses attached.

"Well-I planned my escape after Sasori- that ass hole- had left the compound, apparently they mostly work the field and only a few stay at base. I was lucky in that regard. Diedara, the blonde thing that originally attacked Suna, was left."

It didn't feel right to rat the codependent Tobi out as a bad guy…he'd grown on her a little. Anyways its not like he was any real danger to anyone except himself…

"When I did manage to escape I succeeded in using one of their members who seems mentally vulnerable to help me. The last I saw of him was before Itachi attacked. After that I was rescued and her I am."

"I see, there's not much I can do here; however, together we can defeat Akatsuki. I've already sent messengers informing the Hokage of this treaty, so I shall be accompanying you back home."

"Fantastic, let us precede with caution as Naruto remains a target."

Kakashi's grey eyes seemed worried from the gaps in her story. There would be time to talk later. To many details left out...

"Arrangements will be made for the funeral..."

To bury the dead, but there was no dead to burry.

* * *

A/N: Hurrah! Okay so i know its just been forever, let me know if your still liking the story as I update!

Sasori: REVIEW MY PUPPETS!

Sakura: you have so many issues...

Me: :D 3 puppet man!


End file.
